pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Stare
1ª coniugazione: -ARE Irregolare Auxiliar: essere Português: estar Variações/similares/relacionados: essere Tabela Sites http://www.italian-verbs.com/os-verbos-italianos/os-verbos-italianos-top.php http://www.italian-verbs.com/ http://www.wordreference.com/conj/ITverbs.aspx?v=Stare Vídeos Outras informações (usos, expressões e outros) Diferenza tra "essere" e "stare" (Diferença entre os verbos "essere" e "stare") ... essere exprime a colocação referindo-se ao momento da enunciação; enquanto stare denota a colocação habitual. ... não se pode escrever: “''Sto nervoso''”, “''Sta assente''”, “''Il lavoro sta fatto bene''.” ... frases como “''Dove stai?” (no sentido de “''Dove ti trovi?”) ou “''Non ci sta nessuno''” (para “''Nessuno è presente''.”) não são aceitáveis no italiano oficial. O verbo stare é usado freqüentemente no lugar do verbo essere, sobretudo em frases que exprimem o comportamento ou o estado de animo de uma pessoa: “''Stare attento!”, “''Stare in ansia.”, “''Stare sulle spine''.”, ou mesmo em frases que contenham uma ordem ou uma exortação: “''Stia zitto!”, “''Sta’ seduto.”, ou em frases feitas: “''Se le cose stanno così…''”. Nestes casos o uso de stare no lugar de essere é legitimo e correto; em outros casos os dois verbos não podem ser trocados, não se pode escrever: “''Sto nervoso''”, “''Sta assente''”, “''Il lavoro sta fatto bene''.”. O hábito de substituir stare por essere é de origem meridional; por isto características de acentuada regionalidade são evitadas nos usos oficiais e formais. Portanto, atento que as considerações que seguem valem para a língua nacional, não para os italianos regionais (nos quais vingam usos variáveis). No sentido de “encontrar-se em certo lugar”, referido a objetos, existe entre os dois verbos certa sutileza: essere exprime a colocação referindo-se ao momento da enunciação; enquanto stare denota a colocação habitual. Confrontando-se estas duas frases: 1- Le forbici sono nel primo cassetto a destra dell’acquaio. onde estão agora, não necessariamente de costume. 2- Le forbici stanno nel primo cassetto a destra dell’acquaio. onde são normalmente colocados. Se se refere a pessoas, o verbo stare, no uso moderno neutro – diferente, em parte, dos usos passados – tem geralmente o sentido de “passar um tempo em”, “ficar em”, “residir”, ou indica a posição, ou, obviamente, as condições de saúde. Depois exitem as expressões idiomáticas, inalteráveis. Me parece que estas duas frases têm um significaddo levemente diferente: 1- “Sono contento de essere qui.” = “Sono contento di trovarmi qui preciso momento”; 2- “Sono contento di stare qui.” = “Sono contento di soggiornare qui.” Na primeira frase se exprime a colocação no espaço e no tempo; na segunda, se salienta ao contrário a permanencia no lugar do qual se fala [portanto, convidado para jantar na casa de amigos, eu usarei sempre a primeira; a segunda poderia ser mal interpretada por alguma pessoa irritadinha). As relações entre os dois verbos são complexas, e nem sempre claras, mesmo para as influências regionais. Mas frases como “''Dove stai?” (no sentido de “''Dove ti trovi?”) ou “''Non ci sta nessuno''” (para “''Nessuno è presente''.”) não são aceitáveis no italiano oficial. http://faleitaliano.blogspot.com.br/2009/03/diferenza-tra-essere-e-stare.html ... 1) O verbo ESSERE usado como o verbo SER da língua portuguesa: Sono brasiliana. / Siamo cittadini brasiliani. / Sei una persona onesta./ I bambini sono intelligenti./ Siete capaci di capire questa regola?/ Di dov`è Marco? Marco è di Roma. 2) O verbo ESSERE '''assumindo o sentido do verbo ESTAR em português: Siamo qui per studiare l´italiano. / Sei contenta? / Dove sei? Sono all´università. 3) Usa-se '''sempre o verbo STARE nos seguintes casos: *- Com o gerúndio: Sto studiando la letteratura italiana del Novecento/ Stiamo mangiando un bel piatto di pasta ai funghi./ I bambini stanno piangendo. * Quando cumprimentamos alguém e usamos os advérbios "bene, male, meglio, peggio" : - Come stai, Paolo? - Sto bene. / Come stanno i bambini?/ Oggi i bambini stanno meglio. / Come state, carissimi? Stiamo molto bene. Ma Luigi sta male. * quando damos uma ordem ou um comando: Sta' fermo! / State zitti! / Stiamo attenti! Sta' buono! * com algumas frases e expressões: Se le cose stanno così.... / Te ne stai rinchiuso in camera.... * quando depois do verbo "stare" há a preposição "per" e um verbo no infinitivo, indicando um futuro muito próximo: Una nuova era sta per cominciare. I saldi nei negozi stanno per finire. - Às vezes, no uso coloquial, usa-se o verbo stare para indicar onde uma pessoa está hospedada. Por exemplo, minha amiga de Porto Alegre me telefona e me diz que acabou de chegar no Rio de Janeiro - minha cidade!! - e eu pergunto a ela: Dove stai? Ou seja, pergunto onde ela está hospedada. Atenção: claro que existe também a frase "Dove sei?" - como foi mostrado acima. Mas quando pergunto a alguém "Dove sei?" estou querendo saber apenas onde aquela pessoa está naquele momento. Por exemplo, um amigo liga para o meu celular e pergunta "Rosane, dove sei?" E eu respondo: "Sono al mercato" "Sono dal dentista" "Sono all´università." ... http://www.portalitalia.com.br/lingua/lingua.asp?idforum=132&menu=-1 Outras diferenciações: http://italingua.ning.com/profiles/blogs/essere-or-stare http://serenaitalian.wordpress.com/2010/09/09/difference-between-stare-and-essere/ http://blogs.transparent.com/italian/essere-o-stare/ Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Língua italiana Italiano: verbos Italiano: verbos paradigmas 1ª coniugazione (paradigma) (terminações) 1ª coniugazione con l'ausiliare avere (paradigma) 1ª coniugazione con l'ausiliare essere (paradigma) 1ª conjugação (paradigma) Verbos comumente considerados como paradigmas da primeira conjugação com auxiliar essere: 'tornare, '''andare (irreg.) '' Voltar voltar para Italiano: verbos voltar para Língua italiana Categoria:Italiano: verbos Categoria:Italiano: verbos irregulares Categoria:Italiano: verbos com auxiliar "essere"